Sentinel Prime (Animated)
Sentinel Prime (センチネル・プライム, Senchineru Puraimu) is one of those in many times, a brash, leap-before-you-think types learn a lesson from their misadventures, and use that knowledge to grow into more mature, well-rounded fighters, even into leadership roles. And sometimes, they learn the wrong lesson (or the right lesson the wrong way). Sentinel was once the impulsive type, until a disastrous "unsanctioned" mission he'd suggested with his best friends Zeta, Optimus Prime and Elita-1 ended in the loss of Elita. Though both bots carried the grief, Sentinel blamed Optimus and Zeta for abandoning her. When Optimus officially took the blame for the mission (and Sentinel failed to speak up for his part of it), Sentinel placed all his anger on two of his rivals and former friends, and drove himself to climb the Autobot ranks into the Cybertron Elite Guard through strict adherence to military protocol. The end result is an Autobot who could be one of the Autobots' greatest assets, but he's such a jerk that it's hard to see how. His expandable Skyboom Shield is virtually impenetrable, and he's a strong combatant and utterly tenacious hunter. And he seems to have Cybertron's best interests at heart... but his perception of "best interests" is definitely skewed. To his core, he's still the same smug, act-first-think-later-maybe bot he was before, only far more focused. Despite the "stickler for the rules" aspect of his personality that has come from the loss of Elita, he seems to use the rules largely to bully his way of doing things on others. He really can't handle the unexpected, thanks to a distinct lack of genuine field experience and inability to improvise like others in the Guard. Thanks to that one fateful trip to Archa Seven, he has a severe phobia of organics, and a burning desire to further humiliate Optimus and Zeta. To his credit, he would never actively sabotage another Autobot... but he sure will make their lives miserable as his if he thinks he can get away with it. Don't mention his chin. He's a little touchy about it. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Townsend Coleman (English), Junichi Suwabe (Japanese) Graduate of the same class as Optimus Prime at the Autobot Academy, Sentinel Prime is commander of a squad of the best the Autobots have to offer - the Elite Guard. Though he is a powerful warrior and a cunning leader, he is also obsessed with following rules to the absolute letter. He is unbending in his interpretation of procedure, and dislikes the way Optimus Prime and his crew improvise. If he had his way, that whole group would be sent back to Basic Programming. On Cybertron, he had a Cybertronian-based veichle mode of a Cybertronian Truck, but on Earth, he has an Earth-based veichle mode of a Snowplow Truck. Attributes: *Battle lance fires energy bolts. *Shield can adsorb energy and convert into fuel. *Thinks humans are gross, and may be contagious. Gallery File:Sentinel-Prime_TFTA_Model-VehicleMode.png|Sentinel Prime's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Elita-1 (formerly) *Cybertron Elite Guard **Ultra Magnus Family Neutral *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy Rivals *Optimus Prime Enemies *Decepticons Weapons & Abilities Sentinel Prime's main power is his force shield. He can generate a barrier around himself and others, controlling the size of the barrier to fit the situation. In Along Came a Spider, Elita-1 absorbed Sentinel Prime's powers, and demonstrated some mean shield slinging skills, which presumably Sentinel Prime also possesses. In The Return of the Headmaster, Sentinel demonstrated several more abilities - his shield can generate spikes along the edge, and act as a cutting blade in addition to a defensive tool. Sentinel also wields an energy lance weapon, whose blade can change size to fit the situation needed. Sentinel also possesses a battle mask like several of the other Autobots. In keeping with his knight-themed design, it features a visor and faceplate, as well as an additional crest along the top of his head. Like other Autobots and Decepticons, he can also form bladed weapons or blasters from his hands. History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes *Go! Transform and Roll Out *Along Came a Spider *The Elite Guard *The Return of the Headmaster *Mission Accomplished *A Fistful of Energon *Autoboot Camp *TransWarped *Where Is Thy Sting? *Five Servos of Doom *Predacons Rising *Decepticon Air *This Is Why I Hate Machines *Endgame Games Books *Transformer Titans Animated: The AllSpark Almanac *Transformer Titans Animated: The AllSpark Almanac II Comics *Transformer Titans Animated: The Arrival *Transformer Titans Animated: Rise of Safeguard Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Animated Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Autobots Category:Animated Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:Animated Male Autobots Category:Cybertron Elite Guard Category:Animated Cybertron Elite Guard Category:Autobot commanders Category:Animated Autobot commanders Category:Primes Category:Animated Primes Category:Elite Guard Primes Category:Animated Elite Guard Primes Category:Alternate Versions of Sentinel Prime